Grojband's Trip to Slenders Mansion
by Creepypasta And Grojband Lover
Summary: Melody has been missing for 5 months,Laney's best friend then she get's sent a letter after she fights with her band she runs in the forest and gets kidnapped along with her friends and The Newmans.Will Living in a house a killers be worth it?CoreyxCarrie,LaneyxLenny and OCxBEN
1. Chapter 1

**Sup** guys** I have been obsessed with this thing called creepypasta I don't know if you guys heard of it but I'm writing a crossover of these this is when Laney's Best friend Melody went missing for the last 5 months then she got sent a letter from Someone named Melody Music that she is turned into creepypasta and more. I hope you like it!**

**Jeff:Hellz yeah let's get this party started!**

**Slender man(Slenderp/Slendy):Jeffery!Language Sally is also here child!**

**Sally:Yeah!**

**Jane:Be nice Jeffy.**

**Jeff:Shut it Jane!**

**Jane:You are so lucky slendy is here!**

**Slender Man:The name is Slender Man child.**

**Melody:Okay Slenderp!**

**Slender:How did this shy one turned into BEN and Jeff!**

**BEN and Jeff:Hey!**

**Melody:I'm Sowwy.**

**SlenderMan:Awww.**

**Eyeless Jack:Guys don't keep the audience waiting!Let's Get on to the story!**

**Me:I don't own the Creepypastas the newmans,Grojband or the songs.**

**Jeff:Just Melody Music and This story.**

**Laney's POV**

I woke up to the smell of Pancakes,bacon and eggs,my favorite breakfast meal.I quickly ran down stairs and stopped that's when I heard a huge thud.I realized I landed on my arm which left a flesh wound on my shoulder.I winced in pain as I try to get up but I couldn't.I try to call for help but I realized what my mom would either take me to the hospital or cancel bend practice so I shut my mouth.

I then turned the hot water in my bathroom trying to wash it ended up being worst so I put a bandage on it.I walked down stairs being careful each step of the way.I greeted my mom with a good morning hug.I mentally screamed as I hugged her."Good mornin' Darlin'"She said in her irish accent and yes irish I am 1/2 irish.I try to mimic her accent "*Failed irish accent*Good mornin' mother!"She laughed and snorted at my greeting.I looked at my plate and my stomach growled at the sight.I stuffed my mouth until my mom said "Don't stuff your mouth princess!"I snorted and finished eating."Oh and Darlin' before I forget I found this in the Mailbox this mornin'.It's for you."She said handing me a black envelope with my name in cursive.I thanked her and looked at the strange envelope.

I took a shower,changed into my usual attire,did my hair and everything else.I then sat on my Canopy bed and opened the had a letter in it and a picture of my old best friend Melody.I read the letter.

_Dear Laney,_

_Hi!It's your best friend Melody here and I know you have been wondering where I have been at in the last few months.I had been saved by Creepypastas.I know you are probably wondering "What the hell is a creepypasta?"But they are the nicest people you could ever meet.I had been saved after I was lost in the Slender woods and they saved me after being attacked by the picture is of me I know you don't have any pictures of us so I sent you back of this letter is the directions to the woods so I can see you again!I really hope we'll be reunited._

_sincerely,Melody Music._

I jumped off my bed that's when I felt someone staring at me. I turned around and saw a man wearing a suit and white skin but,what really scared me is that he had no face!And along with him we're two boys one was wearing an orange hoodie and a black mask with red eyes and a frown and the other boy was wearing a yellow zip-up a white mask with black eyes and feminine lips painted when they realized I saw them they disappeared out of thin air.I freaked a bit and took out my phone and almost dialed 9-1-1 but I thought 'Maybe I'm paranoid or just seeing things.'I put my phone back,grabbed my bass and ran to Corey's I didn't say a thing about the letter or the sighting.

**I hoped you guys like it Melody Music is my OC and *spoiler!*She is still a mortal.**


	2. Proxies Dates And Smile Dog?

**Yay!Another chapter!So the Creepypasta's wanted me to introduce them so,here is Slenderman.**

**Slenderman:Hello children.**

**Me:Very stalker-like Slendy**

**Slenderman:I know I tried don't call me Slendy.**

**Me:0.o**

**Me:Okay that's jeff**

**Jeff:'Sup.**

**Me That's BEN.**

**BEN:*playing video game*Hi**

**Me:Sally,Eyeless jack and Laughing Jack!**

**Sally:Will you play with me?**

**Eyeless Jack:Can I have your kidney's?**

**Me:*Slaps Jack*No!**

**Eyeless Jack:*Rubs mask where cheek's supposed to be***

**Laughing jack:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Everyone:o.0**

**Jeff:Whale Then.**

**Melody and sally:?**

**Me:Jane,Lost Silver,Masky and Hoodie!**

**Jane:Hello!**

**Lost Silver:H-hi**

**Masky:Hi!**

**Hoodie:*shyly waves***

**Me:Ticci Toby,Kagekao,Glitchy Red and Dark Link.**

**Ticci Toby:HI!LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!WOOHOO!**

**Kagekao:Hello.**

**Glitchy Red:'Sup**

**Dark Link:Hey.**

**Me:Grinny the cat and Smile Dog.**

**Jane:Dark Link you are such a flirt.**

**Dark Link:I know.**

**Me:Okay what is it with the links and flirting.**

**BEN and Dark Link:*Shrugs***

**Grinny:Meow (Bonjour)**

**Smile:Bark *Hello*Bark *Friends***

**Me:Well that's all th-**

**?:Hey don't forget me!**

**Me:Oh and I almost forgot Melody's best friend!Scarlet Red!**

**Scarlet:HI!**

**Melody:D-did L.j. g-gave you c-candy?A-again?**

**Scarlet:AWWW!And YES HE DID!**

**Melody:*smacks Laughing Jack with head phones*W-why!? *Put's headphones back on***

**Scarlet:AGAIN THAT'S ADORABLE!SO KAWAII!**

**Me:You know the drill!**

**Jeff:Cp and Gb Lover does not own us,Grojband,The Newmans, or the songs.**

**Offender:She just owns the story,Melody Music and Scarlet Red.**

**Slender:How are you here!**

**Splender:Melody and BEN called us!**

**Melody and BEN:*thumbs up***

**Slender:Why children?**

**BEN:Because it's almost Christmas and that means it's time for family!**

**Melody:*nods***

**Me:Good job guys!And Jeff that's the first good thing you had done.**

**Jeff:Man now I have to kill a whole town to get my ego back!**

**BEN and Melody:What ego?**

**Jane:*smirks***

**Jeff:You just hate me 'cause I'm Beautiful!**

**Me:Hey you talk without stuttering!**

**Melody:*shrugs***

**Me:So you're just gonna be quiet again?**

**Melody:*shrugs***

**Me:*Bangs head onto wall*Why!Why!Why!**

**BEN:Well,Hope you enjoy and Please Revi-**

**Melody:Review!**

**Everyone:*Gasp*It talked!Again!**

**Melody:*growls***

**Ticci-Toby:BYE!'CAUSE THERE AIN'T NO PARTY LIKE A PEWDIEPIE PARTY!**

**Me:*Hit's toby with a baseball bat*Okay I had enough of him!(I don't own Pewdiepie)**

**Trender and Ender:Aw!we didn't say Hi.**

**Me:There is a little bit of Corney.(but the pairing isn't Corney though)**

* * *

**Corey's POV**

I watched as Laney pulled her Bass out gracefully.I sighed at the sight.I know I'm not good enough for her but I wish we could be more than just friends,she is so oblivious I put my arm around her,Sit next to her and sometimes writes songs about her.I sighed sadly.

Then I noticed Laney wincing in pain as she's holding her shoulder and her bass in her other hand."Lanes are you okay?"I said walking up to her."Yeah.I'm fine."She said almost like she's scared."What's wrong Lanes?"I smiled "Nothing you should worry about Core."Lanes said."There's my Lanes!"I said giving her a hug and she froze as I hugged her.I frowned.I let go of her and she had a full body blush.

I cleared my throat."Um,do you want to get ready for practice or what?"I asked then her blush disapeared."yeah."I could see why she was frozen.I saw Kin and Kon staring at us."Did you guys just" "Hugged?"Kon asked and his brother finished.

I slowly nodded my head."So it's just two Bros hugging."I said 'cause I know these guys think Laney's a dude."So let's practice!"I yelled making me fall off the stage.

I heard Laney's cute giggle and the twins loud snorting.I couldn't help but laugh.

**2 hours Later**

**Laney's POV**

I put my bass back in its case and locked it.I then sat on the couch and looked at the sunset.I sighed and thought about the letter.I wonder what one of the creepypasta's looked , I got out my phone and Looked up 'Creepypasta'Then it showed a bunch of creepy things.

I then freaked out and put my phone back.I looked at the empty garage.

I tried to Take a nap but then I heard Corey saying "Lanes w-would you w-want to g-go on a d-d-date?"I quickly sat up,stunned.I never thought Corey would ask me out.

He's holding up a rose and doesn't have his beanie on.I thought for a moment and said "S-sure."I mentally face-palmed smiled and he jumped up and gave me a huge bear hug and the rose."See ya tomorrow,Lanes!"He said putting me down and running to his room.

I stood up,got my things,the rose and ran home.I saw my dad's car was here.'Maybe today's his week?'(yes,Laney's parents are divorced)I walked up to my front door trying to get my keys.I finally found it,I unlocked the door to see my mom and dad arguing over who gets to take me this week."Daddy!Can I stay here for a bit longer!"I shouted over them my dad sighed and kneeled down to my height."Okay darlin just a wee bit."And with that he mother ran upstairs probably to get an aspirin.

Which left me alone.I quickly ran to my pink room jumping on my bed once again.

I picked up cuddles my teddy bear."Oh,Cuddles what do I do?My parents argue all the time after the divorce and know I think I'm starting to get paranoid.

I sat up and walked to my laptop,and checked my emails.I opened up the one from "anonymous".I saw the picture and gasped in horror.

I saw a dog with human-like teeth,evil,dark eyes that stare right into my soul.I Felt like I was being watched again so I turned and saw my pics of Core shattered my 1D and JB posters torn my pink walls covered in blood,to top it off In the middle of my ceiling where my chandler used to be was a circle with a x in the middle.I started freaking out and I think I'm going insane.

The smell of blood sickens my stomach.I ran to my bathroom and lifted the toilet seat up.I waited for the vomit to come out and when it did it felt like the worst feeling in the I finished,ran to my mother's room on what quickly ran to my room and it was normal nothing out-of-place,no blood or that weird sign everything was perfect.

She felt my head and said "Honey,you have a fever."I rolled my eyes and said "It's nothing mom."She put her hand down and said "Okay but if it hurts even more,Go To Sleep."She went out of my room and closed the hurted my head even more.

I looked back at my laptop and the picture was still their.I ran to my laptop and closed not wanting to see the picture ever again.

I turned off my lights and went to bed.I then heard a bit of static in the distance.I then felt about 4 presences near me.I turned on my Lamp and saw the monster from earlier along with 3 other monsters that look like him.I screamed causing them to disappear.

My mother came running to my room."What's wrong!?"She yelled out.I sat up and explained everything to said it was all a dream,gave me a good night kiss and left my room.

More like a nightmare I thought.I just went to sleep and stayed in my bed the whole night I was having nightmares.

*Laney's Nightmare*

No one's POV

Laney stood up just to see the 2 boys and the 3 Men she seen earlier."Who are you?"She asked."Not to worry child."The man in the suit and tie,SlenderMan said."These 3 are my ,Trenderman, and Offenderman."He said pointing to each one of them."My other brother Enderman is in the Minecraft scaring the wits out of children now but he'll soon come these two are my proxy Masky and Hoodie."He said pointing at the boys.

When he finished Laney ran for it only to see the same dog in her went by her ear and said "Spread The Word."Then Laney fell into a world of darkness leaving her to wake up.

**That's chapter 2 everyone and people please review!I need it.**


End file.
